


Dirty Moev

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Footjob, Futa, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Tired of Mercedes try-hard attitude, Ruby decides to play dirty to try and get a win.





	Dirty Moev

Despite her intense anger and desire to chuck her controller at the wall to her left, Ruby managed to keep the controller in her hand. While she managed to keep her cool, the naked gray-haired girl next to her wasn’t helping to extend the controllers life span as Mercedes continued to cream Ruby by winning her third race in a row. Mercedes placed the controller on her lap and outstretched her arms towards the sky, all the while making a loud and exaggerated yawn. She glanced at her frustrated girlfriend and smirked at the frustrated loser.

 

”Welp…I think that’s what us winners call a hat trick.” Mercedes said as her arms dropped from the sky. She leaned over and gently prodded her girlfriends arm with her elbow. “A, ‘hat trick’, is when someone gets three wins in a row just to let you know.” Ruby didn’t respond to her girlfriends condescending comment, she just grumbled under her breath and refused to look at her girlfriends naked body. The two had been spending their morning together playing video games, or at least Mercedes had been slaughtering Ruby in her favorite kart racing game through the early hours of the day. Ruby was originally supposed to board an air ship and head over to a bordering Vaccuo village to deal with a Creeper infestation, but the three girls brought team JNPR with them and left Ruby behind so she could take an impromptu vacation.Unsure of what to do since she didn’t have any plans for the day and Mercedes didn’t feel like putting on clothes and going out since she enjoyed sleeping in the nude, Mercedes suggested the two spend time together playing video games. Ruby agreed to her steel-toed girlfriends plan, unaware that the game she was going to have them play was one she played all the time. After her first humiliating loss, Ruby became aware of her girlfriends underhanded tactics but didn’t want to change games since she was filled with a sudden burst of determination to at least get one win. However, the constant taunts and cocky attitude was quickly killing her drive to beat the mecha-legged girl.

“No one like a sore loser Mercedes.” Ruby grumbled as the two started up their 4th game. Mercedes chuckled as she selected her character after Ruby had finished selecting hers. 

“Well I’m sure if you could experience the wonders of the winners podium then you would understand how intoxicating a big W can feel.” Mercedes said as she scrolled through their selection of stages. Annoyed and fed up with her girlfriends superior attitude, Ruby decided that enough was enough and while Mercedes selected their stage, Ruby hatched a devious plan to help even the playing field between the two of them. The game was about to start and both girls were waiting for the count down timer to hit go. Mercedes was so focused on getting the timing right so she wasn’t aware that her girlfriend was currently laying on her back with her head resting on the arm rest. “Now Ruby, the trick to getting the boost at the start is hitting the gas right after the timer hits tw-EEEP!!” Mercedes interrupted her own sentence from the sudden feeling of Ruby’s bare feet dragging along her thigh. She looked over to her girlfriend lying on her back on the couch with a smug grin on her face. “Ruby…wha…I…WAIT WHAT!!??” Mercedes snapped her head back to the t.v. and saw that on her share of the screen her character wasn’t moving while Ruby’s character was racing along. “Oh you dirty cheaaaaaa~~” Mercedes words descended into a series of moans as Ruby started drawing circles with her big toe on the girls naked fleshy thigh.

Ruby was busy playing the game in front of her, but she didn’t need to look at her girlfriends face to see the intense blush that was smeared across her face. While she may not have the experience that her girlfriend had with the game, Mercedes did have a intense foot fetish that Ruby could exploit, the steel-toed girl couldn’t look at her girlfriends exposed feet without getting a half-chub. Having Ruby’ bare foot teasing her exposed flesh like this was a whole other thing.

“Something wrong Mer? You seem distracted.” Ruby said. The steel toed girl refused to acknowledge her cheating girlfriend, even as she continued to run into every wall and cement her place in last place. With her place in front of her girlfriend secured, Ruby decided to take her eyes off the screen and check the state of her girlfriend. Ruby stifled a snicker as she observed her girlfriends already rock hard cock standing tall in the air. Deciding to continue her advantage, Ruby quickly gathered as much saliva into her mouth as she could, she then quickly moved over to her blushing girlfriend and gobbed the wad all over her erect penis. 

“Whoa what the fuuuuuu oh goddddds yesssss.” Before Mercedes cold finish comprehending what Ruby had just done, the younger girl activated her semblance and quickly returned to her original position on the couch. She then took her left foot and place the sole of it on the underside of Mercedes cock, and took the sole of her right foot and placed it on the top part. She then brought both feet up Mercedes erect shaft and once they reached the bellend of her penis, they descended back down and made sure to distribute the wad of saliva all over her dick. Mercedes threw her head back and moaned loudly as her girlfriend continued to jerk her off, she placed the controller on the couch and closed her eyes so she could better enjoy the sensation of Ruby’s lovely feet slickly gliding up and down her spit covered dick. Sure Ruby had lost a few places thanks to her continued foul play, but as long as she beat her smug girlfriend than that was all that mattered to the mischievousness girl, although Ruby had to admit that her girlfriends loud moaning was starting to get to her as growing wet spot on the crotch of her pajama pants was indicating. Since she didn’t need to worry about her pro girlfriend passing her, Ruby reached down into her rose patterned pajama bottoms and started rubbing her clit. 

Still wanting to beat her previously boastful girlfriend, Ruby kept one hand on the controller and tried her best to continued to race despite the pleasure she was giving herself. Mercedes bucked her hips as a bit of pre-cum started to leak out of her cock and it dripped onto her girlfriends feet, no longer focusing on the game Mercedes gripped the couch so hard as she fought off the oncoming orgasm that threatened to fire out of her cock. She truly loved her girlfriends feet and wasn’t ready to finish having them grace her shaft with their slicked presence.

While she was doing her best to block out the pleasure of her girlfriends feet, she managed to catch a tiny gasp coming from her right side. She glanced over to her teasing girlfriend to find the girl with her hand in her pant. Using every once of will power she had, and ignoring how good Ruby’s feet felt on her cock, Mercedes grabbed Ruby’s feet, stopping the girls jerking motion dead in their track. Surprised and startled, Ruby snapped her head towards her girlfriend only to be greeted to the taller girls sadistic smile. The steel-toed girl got on the couch and crawled towards the surprised girl, she pulled the girls pants down revealing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath the bottoms. She tossed the pants to the side and raised one of Ruby’s legs up in the air so that her dripping pussy was exposed and available for her twitching shaft.

“H-Hey!!? What happened to our game?” Ruby said as Mercedes grabbed her cock and angled it towards Ruby’s entrance. 

“Fuck the game.” Mercedes plunged her cock all the way into Ruby’s dripping vagina, earning a loud moan from both girls. Ruby dropped her controller and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck as she pulled her towards her and shoved her tongue into the taller girls mouth. Ruby moaned as Mercedes tongue coiled around hers, mixing their saliva together and enjoying each others flavor. Mercedes placed one leg on the ground so that she could get a better footing while she continued to thrust her hips in and out of her girlfriends snatch. Despite how close she was to finishing earlier, Mercedes summoned all her will power to suppress the orgasm and make sure her girlfriend was sent over the edge first.

The game was quickly forgotten and the room was now filling with the sounds of both girls moans and the sounds of Mercedes pelvis colliding with Ruby’s. Ruby separated from Mercedes mouth, letting the strand of saliva connecting the two of them hang for a good few seconds before it finally broke. 

“Mer…are you a-about to finish?” Ruby asked. Still thrusting, Mercedes just nod her head in response. “It’s okay to finish inside me. P-Please cum inside me!!!” With those magic words, Mercedes buried her cock all the way into Ruby’s vagina and threw her head back. She screamed and let her tongue hang out her mouth as she let the dam holding her semen back burst and fill her needy girlfriend with the cum she so badly wanted. Ruby’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as the semen shot into her helped to push her over the edge. Her body started to thrash about as Mercedes filled her with a maddening amount of semen that the steel-toed girl. 

Spent after unloading her pent up load, Mercedes collapsed onto her still twitching girlfriend. She lightly hummed as her cock went soft while still inside her girlfriends snatch. Once she was finish spasming on the couch, Ruby reached for the controller that had been flung away from the couch. Their game was still going on and while she wouldn’t be able to get first place she still wanted to at least beat the smug girl who was now lying on top of her. She let out a dejected sigh once she realized she wouldn't be able to reach the controller without moving the dead weight on her. She heard a chuckle from the girl on top of her.

“I guess it’s a tie then huh Rubs? Too bad, there’s always next time.” Mercedes mumbled before nodding off. Instead of getting annoyed with the girl on top of her, Ruby just sighed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend again. 

“Hmph…next game I’m taking you down.” Ruby said right before joining her girlfriend in a well deserved nap.


End file.
